Starting And Ending In The Middle
by TheOrange009
Summary: This is a WIP. I'm putting it up more to get fed back from the community in terms of grammar, spelling, and potential. This is the first thing I've ever written so feed back of any kind would be great. I do plan on finishing it.


A.N. I know when it comes to Mello and Near, Mellow always tops in the relationship but I wanted to write an in character Near (or at least as IC as I can get considering the story) who is top I feel both are on the OCC side right now and I'm not sure how to combat it or if it's better to just roll with it. Any advice would be great as I would like to be a good Fanfic writer one day. On a side note I think I have this in the wrong genre.

* * *

><p>Nears breath was hot against the back of his neck. How Mello even ended up in this position was a mystery. Wrists cuffed behind his back, face first in what felt like Egyptian cotton sheets (1500 tread count if he was right) not that he could see through the silk blindfold.<p>

"Near you better get off of me and let me go you albino freak or I swear to god…"

He was suddenly cut off by Near grabbing his hair yanking his head backwards. Mello didn't cry out but simply grunted at the pain; he wasn't going to allow a twit like Near get the better of him. A finger slowly traced its way from his now exposed clavicle to his Adams apple, tracing circles slowly in a teasing way over the cartilage.

"Exodus 20:7: You shall not take the name of the Lord your God in vain, for the Lord will not hold him guiltless who takes his name in vain. Really Mello you should of all people know better"

Mello could picture his face as he said it: Blank, emotionless. There was no sound of dominance, excitement or hate. It was stated as a fact with no emotional attachment whatsoever but what else should he have expected. The guy was no more human than his plastic toys; a machine programed to do nothing more than out shine him and become L: The bastard.

The finger continued its course grazing slowly maybe even sensually? No it was a calculating movement over his jaw line moving towards his lips. Pushing his thumb and forefinger through his mouth and ran them along his teeth stretching his cheeks into a strained smile. Mello could have bit the bastards fingers clear of right now but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was too wrapped up on how fucked up the whole situation was. How did Near mange to get him like this? Why would he even do this in the first place? Was this just another way to prove his power; to show him why he was number one, and Mello would always be second? That had to be or else none of this would make sense. If it wasn't it then there would be no other reas...

"I'm surprised this is the first time you've ever shut your mouth. Normally you would be spouting vulgar and obscene things, so why so quiet today?" Near asked tugging back on the blonde locks harder.

"If I were you I would open up."

**No.**

Instead he bit down on the bastards fingers hard. Oh how he wished that they were torn clean off but Mellow would have to settle for blood. That copper taste seeping across his taste buds was almost sweeter then chocolate. The pay of was better though. A slap across his face: An emotional reaction not a robotic calculation. Soon he could feel hot breath over the sting of his cheek.

"Release me Mello."

Was that a double entendre? Mello didn't try to think to deeply into it, he simply did what he assumed he was asked to do. No he wasn't asked he was told, really Near should be begging him to let go.

Near grabbed the side of Mello's head grabbing a fist full of hair to pull him towards his face. They couldn't be more then a inch or so away from each other. Breath so hot and moist; close enough to crash lips or skulls. Either way there would be more blood.

"This is why. We both know it had to be this way." It came out in a whisper.

"What the fuck are you going on about Near?" The reply even quieter.

"Don't play stupid Mihael, it's never suited you." Their heart beats were louder then Nears words.

"Then lets pretend your enlightening me _Nate_. Why am I here? In fact how did I even get here? I certainly don't remember. And why are you doing this? What are you getting out of this because god almighty I know you well enough that you don't do anything without a so-called 'just' cause. Yes, yes please FUCKING ENLIGHTEN ME HYPOTHETICALLY IF YOU WILL YOU!"

There was a pause. It was if Mello had found peace. A nirvana of sorts. If time could stand still it would, no it was. This moment was something people would look at and call art. Everything so close to the surface but still so elusive. But good things never last...

"It's simple. I need you to feel on a level that I'm incapable on my own. Angry, fear, sadness, loneliness, and jealousy; as well as I need you to feel joy, liveliness, true passion, and pleasure. The pleasure of this rush that you give to me. It's almost like a high but I would never say you are my drug because I don't need you... but you need me."

Mello didn't want to ask but he had too. What scared him was he was not ready for the truth. Not how Near felt not how he...

"What make's you think I need you?"

Near spoke but Mello didn't listen. No he simply ignored him and prayed. Confiteor Deo omnipotenti, beatae Mariae semper Virgini, beato Michaeli Archangelo, beato Joanni Baptistae, sanctis Apostolis Petro et Paulo, omnibus Sanctis, et vobis, fratres (et tibi pater), quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo et opere: mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. Ideo precor beatam Mariam semper Virginem, beatum Michaelem Archangelum, beatum Joannem Baptistam, sanctos Apostolos Petrum et Paulum, omnes Sanctos, et vos, fratres (et te, pater), orare pro me ad Dominum Deum nostrum. Amen.

* * *

><p>UPDATED: Yup it took me long enough but I've been doing a lot. I fixed a few things and added a bit more. Emphasize<strong> a bit<strong>. Ha. I have a feeling I won't come back to this since it was just to test the waters but I feel Like I may start posting more often no that I've taken the plunge. Also please give me your thought's even if it's " Hey you coped out. You come back what 2 months later and this is all you have" I am really sorry about that though. Who knows though maybe I might just to tweak it or to add a chapter. I dunno. Anyways thank you for your replies so far. :)


End file.
